


FTWOAM: Prologue

by Kidemonas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidemonas/pseuds/Kidemonas
Summary: A story about three people, all different yet bound together by fate and destiny intertwined. However... Beginnings must first come with a history.





	FTWOAM: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This is an unfinished prologue. Nevertheless, give it a read and see if it appeals to you.)
> 
> *Note 2:This page is not final, it's bound to go under reworking, and bound to improve one way or another. Please enjoy regardless of how this might affect you.

*This page is not final, it's bound to go under reworking, and bound to improve one way or another. Please enjoy regardless of how this might affect you.

* * *

  
  
  
-Prologue: The Storm before the Thunderclap  
  
  
  


* * *

The roar of battle spread around me, lurching with the blood of comrades, and the stench of warfare. I could see everything from my perch atop a cliff's edge. It was a three way battle, much like Grondor fields. In fact, it *was* the Grondor Fields. I frowned and crossed my arms, shifting my weight to my other foot.

Byleth... versus Edelgard... Versus Claude... And me.

The Monastery, the Adrestrian Empire, and Leicester Alliance...

I don't know what I expected for it to become this way, though I would be lying if I didn't say I had a feeling.

"What's the plan?" Claude's wyvern let out a low yawn as it lumbered forward next to me.

I scoffed and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "For this? Please, I don't even need to worry about that when you've got five other plans behind you."

He let out a knowing chuckle, lowering his head in a slow shake. "Well it's not like I'm trying to be blunt about it, but if you ask me..." His eyes turned to the carnage below, his smile falling flat and a look of disgust overtaking him. "I doubt we'll be able to get out of this in one piece."

My own smile faded and I gave him a nod in agreement. I watched as Edelgard, the rightmost army's leader tore through the opposing army's front lines, zipping from enemy to enemy in a flash that I no doubt expect it to come from experimentation on Amyr and her own blood, drawn from Seiros.

How dare she.

"For pete's sake." I groaned to myself, allowing my hands to fall to my sides out of sheer annoyance. "This isn't Fire Emblem Warriors, get a grip."

"What was that?"

I shook my head and waved Claude off with a limp hand, wiping my face with the other. "You wouldn't get the reference."

I could hear him sigh and shift his body on his Wyvern, his armor clinking against itself. "Anything you should tell me before we start what's comparable to a suicide mission?"

I shook my head in response. Nothing he needed to know about too well, and neither the right time for it as well, but... "Nothing I haven't already told you." I lied.

He stared at me for a couple seconds, then hummed and faced forward. I figured he noticed the lie, but again, not the time for it.

"Whatever you say." He said with a shrug. "In any case..." His wyvern flapped it's wings, ready to take off, and on that cue, I put my fingers to my lips and whistled, calling for my own.

"We were the only ones here anyway. I'll give the signal the moment you start attacking." He looked back at me with a smirk and then took off into the sky as I broke out into a run towards the cliff.

"Tear a few of them apart for me why don't ya!" He called out, flying over to the east section, where a good portion of his army waited to ambush the back of Edelgard's army, while I jumped, feeling the wind pull at my light armor and weapons strapped to my back.

The slight reminder of the ground getting ever closer tested my nerves, but I was confident about this crazy stunt, and I knew it just by the wind screaming behind me.

I extended my arms just as an olive green colored wyvern dove below me, allowing me to grip it's saddle and pull myself onto it. My boots clipped onto the stirrups, and I didn't have to think twice on pulling up on his reins, turning him upward just before we hit the ground, even-ing out into a solid speedy glide.

The adrenaline from the fall kicked my blood into high gear, and I could already feel the smirk splitting my cheeks wide open. My eyes darted from person to person, picking out who to splatter with my built up velocity.

But who cares? It's a battle. No one should pay attention there.

"Let's tear them apart Del." I growled to my companion. He growled back, the agreement in his voice palpable, and within that moment I let him fall to the ground, crashing straight into an unlucky soldier with a roar, who simply could not handle my Wyverns talons and burst apart in a splatter of blood, immediately making room for two more soldiers who were pierced by Del's sharp claws, screaming in terror from the sudden screaming death right in their faces.

At this time I jumped, letting the remaining velocity carry me onward to a cluster of soldiers, their colored armor making it pitifully easy to tell them apart.

I didn't need to do much in my brief flight as Del slammed right into that cluster of soldiers battling against one another, sending them flying with his tackle and treating them like mere pinballs for us to strike. He roared and stomped his feet, crushing the two soldiers trapped in his claws.

Meanwhile I drew one of my weapons, a yellow themed sword and rammed right into a Berserker, sinking my blade deep into his cranium and using his dead body as a cushion for my fall, sliding him across the dirt ground. Pre-emptively pulling my blade out, as soon as I neared another soldier, an unsuspecting Monastery Mage focused on taking care of an Adrestian Armor Knight, I crouched down and kicked off the dead body, backflipping with the force and sending the body tumbling straight into the Mage. The poor fragile fighter didn't see it coming until the last second, but by then his legs were thrown out from under him, and in that brief moment I wasted no time after landing to rush forwards and bring my sword straight down onto his back, stabbing him through to the ground. His scream of pain was ignored and silenced, by my blade, brought down to lop off his head for good measure.

You never know if these people will lay down their lives for their leader to an extreme degree. There's already monsters from crests, we don't need a veritable zombie. But it annoys me that people are beginning to look the same, I can't tell if I've killed this guy before or another person who happens to look like him. God damn that-

My thoughts were interrupted by instincts commanding me to dodge a swipe of a lance from the left, and then a stab from the same person. A horseback knight glaring down at me with his steel lance attempting to poke me with a laughably slow thrust. I would feel bad about mocking him, but this was war, and I didn't train for years honing myself for battle to be ended by a mere grunt on the front lines.

He attempted to stab me again from his horse, and in that instant I grabbed the shaft of the lance with a vice-grip, and wrenched him forward. He let out a cry as he fell off his horse, which neighed and reared back in shock.

The reactions mattered little to me though, not when this soldier was now flat on the ground, the only thing impressive about him was his grip on the Lance, the only thing keeping him from planting his nose into the ground.

I fixed that with a smile, pulling him upwards just enough for me to get some leverage, then raised my boot and stomped down hard on his left arm, hearing a fine *snap* followed by screech of agony.

I silenced him much like the last one by taking his lance for a spin, turning myself to gain a proper balance to bring the spearhead of the lance along the ground and right into his face, raking deep into his skull and tearing it clean open right through the nose, jaw, and forehead, allowing his cranium's insides to seep out the crack.

Needing not stare, I turned and cried out when a body came flying my direction. I managed to duck just in time to find Del was having it just as easy, a small pile of bodies were already accumulating where we had landed, and he was now busying himself with those that managed to survive, and more that came to assist. Unfortunatelty, I was around, and sprung into action, carrying along the Lance for no other reason than to slaughter them with my new weapon.

"Sorry pals!" I cried, jumping into the air by using the pile of bodies as a springboard. A myrmidon, a Soldier, and Cleric were distracted by my voice just to see me crash down on the Cleric with the lance pointed downwards, impaling her by the chest with enough force to sink down into the ground and remain firm. "Del's too pure to be hurt!" I hooked my leg around the shaft of the lance and used that leverage and a kick off from the ground to put myself into a spin, letting myself hang to add to the momentum, and using that I swung myself at the soldier, both feet pointed towards him. I hit him straight in the stomach and sent him sprawling away into the ground.

I broke my fall with my arms, and spotting a gleam of a blade in the corner of my eye, I pushed myself away, rolling in the dirt to avoid a Killer Edge aimed where my head was. Using my arms and my body weight I kicked off the ground again and pushed my body into a forward roll, springing upwards.

The Myrmidon glared at me. It was obvious enough I was the enemy. Anyone who kills their comrade is going to be one. The other part to that is now they don't have a healer to back them up. I feel bad killing a cleric woman who simply desires to help, but I have no time in that matter.

"Glory to the Adrestrian Empire! Edelgard *will* reign supreme!" He shouted with a fervor I did not expect, ringing out loud enough to echo through the deafening battlefield. His voice was sure to croak afterwards. Around him, the surrounding mass of the army roared.

I sighed through my nose and leaned to the side, putting a hand to my hip, giving the man a raised eyebrow. "Sure it is." I drawled.

I snorted at the sight of the Myrmidon taking a step back and proceed to boil over in rage. He's a wimp, but he did rally the army and increase their morale, which is more dangerous than taking out a unit in their already overcompensated ranks.

Speaking of said wimp, he proved this by charging towards me, yelling an incoherent war cry with his blade held above his head.

Feeling a little cocky, I took the time to look back at the Soldier just to make sure he wasn't going to try and sneak up on me while I was distracted by the foolish Zealot eager to be cut down like cannonfodder, and as I expected, he was just now pushing himself up with his Iron lance, stance sloppy, arms and legs trembling. Are these men not trained to take a hit?

I shook my head as I stepped out of the way of a blade hitting thin air, followed by the painfully stereotypical cry of "What?" from the Zealot stumbling from his missed blow, and proceeded to step behind him and kick him square in his rear, aiming to mock him.

Impressively, he managed to keep his footing and stumble forward just long enough for me to watch him run his blade right through his comrade, falling on top of his friend as well. As that happened I began to walk back to the corpse impaled by the steel lance, keeping my eyes on the two fallen men.

"Wow..." I had the audacity to say. "I'd say don't run with scissors, but... Don't run with a Killer Edge in your hands?"

I was met with silence and a scream from the Mrymidon upon discovering he had just murdered his comrade accidentally, leading me to sigh again. "To be fair, this was your own fault. No one runs towards an enemy with their entire body wide open." I turned and gripped the Lance's shaft and planted a foot on the dead cleric, using that leverage to rip the Lance clean out of her body. "Most people would feel bad towards doing that, but me..." I adjusted the lance in a forward grip, holding it above my head like a Javelin. I frowned at the sight of the Mrymidon having taken hold of the soldier into his shaking arms, cradling him with his body.

I tossed the Lance right at them, sailing right into their chests, ending with a splatter of blood along the ground.

"...This is war. War is hell, not a playground." I growled.

I stared at the limp bodies for a few moments. I felt angry, but not at them.

A nudge to my side turned me to Del, who had taken out far more than I have by the looks of all the bodies around me. I trained him right in that aspect. He stared at me with big eyes, patient ones specifically, that broke our gaze only to keep an eye on the area around me. I paused and frowned at his teeth. It was caked with blood and small bones and giblets. I crouched down reached into his mouth, pulling out the biggest giblet I saw from his teeth to start out, muttering to myself about dragons with no table manners. He didn't have to take "no elbows on the table" so literally...

"A-auuugh...! Del!" I groaned, pulling out a femur bone that was hidden near his rear molars. "We talked about this! No bones in the mouth when we're in battle!" I frowned at the Wyvern looking away in shame and sighed. "We already had to invent the Heimlich on you once, we don't need it here." I rolled my eyes as he turned his head further away. "Anything else I should know about?"

There was a pause, then he opened his mouth and then a charred skeletal hand fell out, burned by his flames. I shook my head and put a hand to my face. "Del..." This wyvern was a mass of messes...

While as distracted I might seem, after this gorey display it seemed either no one wanted to get near us or they were too busy with their own battles to care. So, I took the time to move up to his head and give him pat and a few rubs on his forehead, muttering, "Next time we'll get a femur bone for you to chew on when we *aren't* battling, okay?"

He nodded in reply, an intelligent factor of his brain that I am *very* proud of even if I am being thrown around by his head like a ragdoll.

As soon as I could touch the ground I gave him a smile and nodded again. "Good boy. We can't get so mopey right when we've started a battle, eh?" I pat him on the snout and quickly jumped to his side to saddle up once again, making sure not to insert my feet into the stirrups for later.

Deciding it was time to stop getting a feel for the battle, I unsheathed other sword, blue and yellow in their glory, and reared back Del, who roared out a war cry and promptly charged into the thick of battle, charging towards anything he felt like he could trample, his size and weight proving to be too tough to push back against, even for the generals and Armor knights. Even the projectiles were no match for his thick scales, hardened from our training together.

As Del made himself a steamroller for the opposing enemies, I stuck to the saddle, cutting down any enemy that dare attempt to harm Del. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the incline of the center hill, the bright glow of the flames at the sides of the wood hilltop it bringing it to my attention. Knowing how the battle turns out, Bernadetta will be on there still. I tapped Del's sides twice, and with a flap of his wings rose into the air above the battlefield, hearing the angry cries of those we tore through like lawnmowers, arrows both aimed for us and stray alike sailed through the air but never hit their mark, nor would they get the chance to.

"Let's check this out." I muttered to Del, who sped up on that command, leaving whatever archers attempting to shoot us out of the sky to wallow in their ineptitude.

With the mobility of Del I was easily able to reach the hill and come across two bodies writhing around on the ground, rolling over one another in an attempt to gain dominance over the fight. It was easy to recognize the floofy long hair of my once ally and still longtime friend, Bernadetta, leaving the rest of my decision inexcusably easy. Del was already straightening out as I stood myself up on his back, the wind whipping at my Ice blue hair as I watched the hill carefully, and with good timing I jumped off Del, who quickly pulled up and turned to circle around.

I hit the ground and rolled to break my fall, extending my feet after the first rotation to skid to a halt and stand up right next to the struggling pair. I didn't recognize this other woman, though with her pale skin I had to assume she was affiliated to them.

Nevertheless, walked over to the two, and picked up the other woman from the back of her outfit, holding her up by the fabric. She let out a cry of shock, which caused Bernadetta to gasp and utter, "Caroline!?" under her breath, which for the time I didn't acknowledge.

I dropped the other woman and then quickly grabbed her by the collar of her outfit now to lift her up face to face, frowning. "And who are you? I asked, raising a bored eyebrow.

Immediately the woman's eyes shrunk down to specks and her already paled skin turned white. She went stiff as a bored and I could see the sweat pouring down this woman's face.

Well that was easy.

"Ohhh so you *are* a Slither." I let out a chuckle as I picked her up with my other hand, planting it on her butt. "Well I know what to do with you. I readjusted my grip so my hand was on her back, and my other hand was still on her butt. Her once still form suddenly began to flail around, and she screeched "WAIT WAIT WAIIIIT!"

Since it was a little more interesting than just casting her aside, I paused, and then glanced at her panicked face. "And for what reason should I give you just one moment to explain yourself?" I asked her.

There was a pause, then in a wavering voice, she squeaked. "U-uh... I'm Tamfana, I'm uh.. I'm on you-EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I was already done with her nonsense the moment she said her name, and decided to toss her off as planned, throwing her flailing self off somewhere into the battlefield, hitting the stairs with a firm series of *clunks*

With that all said and done, I brushed my hands together and turned to the sitting Bernadetta staring up at me like her usual self. I crouched down just the same and cupped her face tenderly.

"Did she hurt you bad?" I muttered to her, looking all around her dirtied face. "I swear, Edelgard loves to test you anyway she can. She might as well put a sign on your head saying 'kill me I'm here!" I let out a groan and instead hugged her close. "At least I'm here before anyone else." I released her and picked her up by the armpits, smiling at her fearful but grateful stare in return.

"I-it's fine..." Bernadetta muttered, giving me a slight smile. "But... What are you doing here? I thought...Eep!" I decided to answer her words by tightening my hold on her and whistling, spotting Del off above me.

I gave Bernadetta an apologetic smile, "Sorry Bernie, I can't talk much. Don't worry about me, just try to stay safe for everyone's sake." I told her, and promptly hefted her up into the air, causing her to shriek in fright, then shriek more as Del swooped by and snatched her away, soaring off towards the river. I watched as she continued to scream, slowly quieting down as she shrunk from the increasing distance, then flail around as she was dropped by dell, plummeting down straight into the river, away from everyone else. Hopefully she'll get out and skirt around the edges back to Edelgard or hide away in the forest nearby the river until the battle is over, ensuring her safety.

I whistled again for Del and began to walk to the edge of the Hill facing Edelgard's post, raising my arm as high as it could go. To me, I just completed all the objectives I needed to. Kept Bern safe, started a distraction and decimate a good chunk of the armies to distract them from Claude's ambush, which... I turned to the left, watching the horizon quickly filling with yellow themed soldiers marching right out of the forest right where they want to be, behind everyone and where everyone was weakest.

I jumped up slightly and gripped Del's leg the moment I felt him speed by, catching him at the last moment. Once again airborne I hung from his leg as we began to head towards Edelgard. There was no need to tell him, as he knew what I wanted to go for. That's what a bond can do, having the same idea. Besides, Claude can take care of his own army and defeat who he needs to. He doesn't need me all the time to fix his problems. Plus I'm simply too curious not to take on Edelgard when she's determined.

I stared down the red woman with white hair the moment I saw her, watching her take down a general with ease thanks to her Amyr. Those that attempted to take her down were quickly met with a swift end by her axe, leaving a small circle of the enemy watching her, unable to make a move.

In that case, it's my time to make it look flashy. I pat Del's leg once we neared the circle, and with a small swing let go and flipped down to the ground, landing on one knee, a small distance in front of Edelgard.

"Haaa..." I let out a vocal breath and slowly stood up. The entire crowd was now silent with my appearance. "Aren't *you* doing well?" I said, brushing my hands together to dampen that hint of sarcasm. "Though I'd expect nothing less from the Empress, zipping around at the speed of sound. Shame your not an Echidna."

"Forgive me if I do not respond to your inane comparisons." Edelgard replied, giving me a cold stare. I shrugged in response.

"Well I'm sorry you have no sense of humor." I shot back, crossing my arms.

"This is a battlefield."

"Yeah." I nodded, smirking at Edelgard's annoyance towards my nonchalance. "And clearly they need to beef up more. Cannon fodder should at least be able to take five... Ten hits tops before they croak. They didn't even last one here, and I was going easy on them!" I scoffed and shook my head. "It's like it with every battle... One enemy comes, they go 'I'm the strongest! Tremble before me!' And then they charge, and get slaughtered by my team. It's embarrassing. Don't you think El?" I turned back to the woman, only to find an Axe sailing straight for my head.

Wait what?

*SHINK*

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Caroline... Caroline! Your going to be late! Get out of the dang bath already!"

I snapped awake and blinked repeatedly. What was... that again? What a weird dream... About puppies skating on ice.

Hm. I must have fell asleep in the ice bath again. Is my...? I looked over, scrubbing the sleep out of my eyes to find the waterproof laptop on a stand just where I left it.

It was a good call to buy something that'll last in the water. Way too many mistakes and lost data...

Hm... Now that I think about it, I wonder if I could use it in a deep pool...

"Carol!" I blinked and turned just as the door opened, revealing my father, a bearded man wearing a red shirt and pants with suspenders.

And I was naked.

I screeched a "HEY!" and sunk straight down into the bath, below where he could see me and gave him a glare. He closed the door on reaction and apologized, then said sternly, "It's nearly noon. Your gonna be late."

I raised an eyebrow. Noon? "Didn't I have to be there by 1:45?" I asked.

"No, I wrote 11:45 because it will take us at least fifteen minutes to get to the airport. It's now 11:45."

Oh.

Frick.

"Then get out! I need to get dressed! I cried, springing into action. Quickly I stood up, pulling the Laptop away as quick as I could to set it on the toilet cover so as to not break it while I'm moving around.

"I already laid out some clothes for you, so don't-"

"Stay out of my room daaaaaad!" I whined, causing him to go "Alright! Alright! Sheesh! Children!" followed by the sound of him stepping down the stairs

I ignored him and rushed into my room wearing nothing but a towel, closing the door shut, and immediately going for the clothes he asked. *Thankfully* it was only the pants and shirts and so on. No underwear. I swear I would have killed him if he brought those out too.

"Sheesh... Tells me I have privacy, opens the bathroom door and brings out my own clothes..." I grumbled to myself.

At least it saves time... There's no more time to waste as it is and like hell I'll bother with makeup.

I sped through the process of putting on my clothes and scrambled to grab my essentials. Thank goodness I remembered to charge my phone this time AND put my stuff all near said phone. Wallet, keys, bag, all that. And most importantly... My poster...

I frowned. It was going to be a tough issue dealing with their reactions.

"But..."I began in a mutter, "It's not like I didn't set myself up for this, lying about being a girl..." I sighed and sank to my bed, staring at the ceiling as I tried to settle my growing anxiety in my chest.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with this hurdle when it comes around, huh...?" My attempts at convincing myself only made my anxiety grow ever further, but the sound of my dad calling me down served as a welcome distraction from the inevitable. I dreaded it, but I had no way around it.

I only hope it will turn out for the better soon...

* * *

  
For those that have made it to the end of this page, this is only somewhat of a test, seeing how the initial reception is from all of you before I decide to... _Go big_ in a sense. I know it's not the most conventional or trustworthy, but this is _much much_ bigger than you think it is.


End file.
